supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 10
The Wild Puffalumps Positive #Marilou the Otter ~ I think it's really WILD!!! #Sophie the Otter ~ Marilou's right. It IS wild indeed. If only if these animals clad in sunglasses and Hawaiian T-Shirts got more attention... Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ THIS 80'S SHOW IS (exceedingly long bleep)!!!!!! IT'S DIRTY, AND THE PIECE OF S*** CHARACTERS DESERVE NO RESPECT! #Stacie Todaro #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: "It looks... kinda babyish.") #Another Marie Lara-Rutter (Ri Min-Li) ~ (Translation: "TOTAL AGREEMENT WITH TOSHIO! SO KIDDY THAT IT HURTS!") Supernanny Mysteries Positive #Nicole Birou-Jennings #Sophie the Otter ~ Interesting! This inspired my cousins' own show called The Sherlock Otters! Theory World 3: Lesser and Greater Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ This is considered the greatest game in the Theory World series, but have an extremely, unforgiving game-breaking glitch, if you play as Huizong and pick up a crystal and breaks it as soon as he picks it up, he will be holding an invisible crystal, if he throws it, weird things can happen, A lot of weird things, but it varies, but it always ends in the game crashing, rare cases it can delete or corrupt saves, another outcome is that it can alter your save's data so when you start it up, the game will crash, making it impossible to get past the main menu, an extremely rare outcome is that it can brick the cartridge and even the console itself. #Sophie the Otter ~ I agree with Reicheru, but I think its following sequels were better IMO. Negative #Beatrix Badwin ~ THIS IS OFFENSIVE! REALLY OFFENSIVE! I REALLY MEAN IT! Theory World 4: Yin and Yang Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ Now with more content on this game (You can now play as heroic aliens and fictional species) than the first three Theory World games, this rocks! The developers did a lot better job, this time containing fewer glitches. Negative #Curt Scar ~ BOO! HOW DARE THEY HURT MY FEELINGS?! I WISH THE GHOSTS EXCEPT US VILLAINS WERE DEAD! #Danielle Scar ~ Those Dipsticks! This is highly hurtful! Whoever came up with the idea of defeating us shall be executed in our Blood Castle! Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles Positive # Corey Balkov # Oliver Bedrich # Emma Grant # Rania Inigratte # Mia Sevick Neutral #Gemma the Good Witch ~ I so wanted Dash and Violet to press buttons. Negative Austism Speaks Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ You better stay the f*** away from my autism #Sophie the Otter ~ You brainwashed me?! Lake Hoohaw already has its own Autism program anyway. #Mei Cloud ~ (Translation: Autism....cure......impossible) #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: This doesn't really speak for me) Transformers: Kiss Players Positive Negative #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Transformers mixed with lolicon, WTF?!, If the Transformers were humanized, I can handle it, but their current G1, this gets the rating of "Rest in P***", I don't like it) #C.J the Otter ~ Childhood ruined. Mei Cloud Positive #Marie Lara-Rutter ~ She's a cute Chinese girl, but I can hardly understand her, she's autistic, and she only speaks Mandarin, she's pretty nice though. #Sophie the Otter ~ I like her being a part of our team. Negative Vegeta Bingo Dance Scene from Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Positive #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Vegeta lost one thing, his pride) #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) Negative Category:Lists